I Wanna Dance With Somebody
by sparky128
Summary: Merlin/Arthur. The boys go out clubbing, Arthur is unsociable, Merlin wants to dance and Morgana is a slut. Need I say more? Slight bad language  i.e. one naughty word


**Title: **I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author:** topperchar

**Characters:** Arthur/Merlin, Morgana.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 1,632

**Summary: **The boys go out clubbing, Arthur is unsociable, Merlin wants to dance and Morgana is a slut. Need I say more?

**Warnings:** References to sex, naughty words and a teeny bit of blaspheming.

**A/N: **This is in the same verse as How Will I Know? You don't have to have read that for this to make sense so don't worry. Sadly, I lack a beta and so all this is my own, mistakes and all.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of the BBC and I shamelessly lifted the title and several lines in the fic from Whitney Houston's song I Wanna Dance with Somebody. Anyway, everything else is the product of my odd mind. Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't you wanna dance?" Merlin shouted tragically out of time with the song that was playing loudly in the background. The blonde who was being shouted at was sat at the bar nursing a beer and quite content watching the dancing, not taking part.

"I'm alright thanks, but you have fun," Arthur replied and studiously ignored his boyfriend.

Merlin pouted before springing up onto the chair beside Arthur. "Pleeeease dance with me," he leant forward and batted his eyelashes as he begged Arthur to dance with him.

Arthur sighed and continued to ignore him. This upset Merlin further and the pout returned – more pronounced this time. "I'll set Morgana on you!" the dark haired boy declared like he had just told Arthur of a terrifying secret weapon that he was going to use against him if he did not join in the dancing _right now_.

"Hmm," Arthur wiped away some of the condensation on his glass. Dancing was the last thing he wanted to do right now; for some stupid reason he had let Morgana talk him into going clubbing _again_. He had had a long day at work and had a fight with his father – all he really wanted to do right now was go home, curl up on the sofa with Merlin and watch his treasured Supernatural box sets. But noooo, Morgana wanted to go out. And of course she couldn't go out on her own. So she had just had to phone Merlin and order him to come with her, oh and bring Arthur too.

"You're being boring," Merlin whined at Arthur. He had his hands wrapped around Arthur's arm – half using the position to hold himself on the chair as Merlin was well on his way to becoming spectacularly drunk and half to attempt to pull Arthur into the dancing fray a few feet behind them. Arthur grabbed hold of the edge of the bar so he couldn't be dragged away and forced to take part in the odd movements that the people called dancing.

"If I'm so boring then why don't you go away and find someone else to dance with?" Arthur said cruelly. At the sight of Merlin's wounded face he immediately felt guilty.

Before he had a chance to apologise Merlin was off into the jumble of limbs he had just emerged from. Arthur sighed again and placed his forehead on the cool surface of the bar, trying desperately to block out the sounds of Whitney Houston telling him she wanted to feel the heat with somebody.

It wasn't until much later that night that Merlin came back, looking sweaty and breathing heavily. At least someone seemed to be having a good time. Arthur hadn't touched his beer after Merlin had left – instead he had ordered water – the bitter taste of the beer reminded him too much of the bitter sting he had felt when Merlin had turned away from him.

"You're back," Arthur croaked from where his head was still resting on the bar. His eyes were red raw and he could feel exhaustion creeping across his senses and threatening to yank him under. Thoughts of his big, fluffy bed whirled through his mind, but he wasn't leaving without Merlin. The bed wasn't half as appealing without him in it and he was having fun. Arthur didn't have the heart to tell him he wanted to go home; Merlin – being the self-sacrificing thing that he is – would undoubtedly wrap Arthur up in his coat and carry him home then tuck him in and make him hot chocolate. On second thoughts, maybe Arthur would tell him.

Merlin wrinkled his nose at him. "You look awful," he stated.

Arthur scowled. "I'm unhappy," his words were muffled as his cheek was squashed against the sleek wood beneath him.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "You're always unhappy."

"I'm not," Arthur protested.

"You are," the other boy returned, a teasing note to his voice as he grinned brightly at the blonde.

It was Arthur's turn to wrinkle his nose. "You're a bum," it was the only insult he could come up with and his sleep deprived brain told him it was a good one especially in his current mental state.

The words startled Merlin into a laugh. He lifted one of his slender pale hands and carded it through Arthur's hair. Bending down, Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear, "Dance with me once and I promise we can go home after."

Arthur groaned. "Why are you so adamant that I dance with you?" he asked in disgruntlement.

"Because," Merlin replied.

"You know that doesn't actually count as a reply, right?" Arthur returned petulantly.

Merlin rolled his eyes again, "You're my boyfriend. I want us to do boyfriend stuff." Merlin shrugged his shoulders, beamed a huge smile and held his hand out for Arthur.

Reluctantly, Arthur lifted his head and clambered off his bar stool. Merlin's smile got even bigger. "Don't expect anything spectacular," he told him grumpily.

"You're a Pendragon, Arthur," Merlin said with a breathless laugh, "you can't help but be spectacular."

They made their way onto the dance floor. Arthur didn't know the song that was playing at the moment, but it didn't really matter. As soon as the beat stopped, he would be able to go home and sleep – he nearly collapsed there and then with the thought of the ever anticipated rest.

Arthur turned and fitted his body to Merlin's; his shirt was wet and sticky with sweat and his breath was panting out of him in huffs. Something in the pit of Arthur's stomach flared into life, it felt like desire. He lifted his hands and placed them on Merlin's waist; the brunette wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and pushed forward.

The rest of the room melted away and Arthur found himself totally lost in the man in his arms. Merlin was possibly the most clumsy person that Arthur knew, but tell him to dance and he was in perfect control of every part of his body. It was ridiculous and made Arthur's head hurt when he thought about it too much, he tried not to.

Arthur's heart pounded faster and faster and his breath came heavier and heavier as Merlin pushed just that little bit closer and just that little bit harder. The end of the song couldn't come soon enough, he felt like he was going to go insane. Where most songs are supposed to only last about three or four minutes, this one seemed to go on for hours. Every beat and pulse in the music was punctuated by a twist or slip from Merlin. Arthur needed to get out of here – now.

The shirt Merlin was wearing was riding up and Arthur could feel the tempting slit of skin against his hands. He pushed the shirt up a little further; Merlin blushed a deeper red and smiled shyly. How he could smile shyly and rub his hips against Arthur like that at the same time was a mystery. His skin was hot and made Arthur's blood boil. He wanted to touch everywhere, he wanted that skin all over his, touching his and pushing and moving in the way that it was now, but without any barriers.

Someone elbowed Arthur in the back and he realised where they were with a sudden jolt. He looked around and blinked at his surroundings. Morgana was occupying the chair Arthur had left; she was being chatted up or chatting up some random guy. Arthur was shocked to find that the protective feeling he normally felt when Morgana went off with someone was not there, he was too caught up in Merlin to really pay attention to her. It would be an understatement to say that it wasn't hard to pull his gaze away from Morgana and back to Merlin's too-blue eyes.

Finally, the end of the song came and Merlin pulled away. The loss of body contact and heat sent Arthur reeling. He swayed and nearly fell without Merlin's slim waist to hold onto for support. His hands found their way back to Merlin, on his hips this time. Arthur yanked him closer again.

Merlin blinked up at him surprise, "Do you want to dance again?" He looked confused and cute. Arthur growled at his cluelessness.

"No _Mer_lin, I do not want to dance again." Arthur leant down and licked the shell of Merlin's ear, "I swear to God, if you don't get me out of here right now I will rip your clothes off right there and fuck you where you stand."

"Oh." Merlin was blushing worse than before now. He looked slightly embarrassed as he replied, "I'm so glad you said that, I'm not sure if I could've lasted another dance either."

Arthur marched over to the bar where he had seen Morgana flirting. She had moved onto kissing now; he rolled his eyes, but decided to save his rebuke for later. Arthur leant forward and wrenched the man she had been swapping saliva with away. "Excuse me; I need to talk to my sister." The man stared at Arthur in anger for a moment, but when he was met by his glare he quickly turned tail and ran.

Morgana pouted at Arthur, "You made him run away."

He ignored her, "We're leaving."

Merlin beamed cheerily at her from his side and waved, "We'll see you later, yeah?"

Morgana smiled evilly. "You're leaving so soon?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively; "I wonder what you could possibly find to do at home to keep you entertained for the rest of the night."

Merlin's ears turned red. "Sleep," Arthur told her bluntly before turning and marching out of the club. Merlin followed behind like a loyal puppy.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments are love 3


End file.
